Durarara fanfic IzayaxReader
by LeLaEllie
Summary: This is a Durarara fanfic. Izaya x FEMALE reader. I apologize if its shitty or if there is any spelling mistakes. Anyway, enjoy.


Thought I'd writer a Izaya x !FEMALE! Reader.

Durarara fanfic! The ''_'' Means your name.

I suggest you watch Duarara if you're new to it. Its brilliant!

Enjoy~

* * *

You made your way down the hallway searching for Izaya's office, the creaking of the floor made you more nervous.

Even though you'd met him once before and he seemed quite nice, you still questioned the fact that he might not be as pleasant as he was that time.

You bit your lip as you approached his door, you lifted your hand up wanting to knock, but the nervousness kicked in and you hesitated.

Finally, you knocked twice. At that moment you heard him speak.

''Come in~'' Izaya shouted.

You slowly opened his door peeking your head round the side ''I-Izaya..'' You said, shaking slightly.

''You can come in, you know.'' He replied smiling.

''Alright..'' You made your way into his office and took a seat near his desk, placing your bag on it.

''How may I help you _?''

You thought for a moment. How did he know your name? You forgot the fact that you'd met him. And he knows everything about you. Many questions were clouding your mind at that moment.

''Ehh..I just wanted to know about the crazy stuff going on in between The Dollars and The Yellow Scarves.''

Izaya paused for a moment and looked at you, his eyes caught yours by accident.

You quickly looked away avoiding eye contact, as he began typing on his computer.

''So,'' Izaya went on, ''You want to know about them eh?''

''Indeed..'' You responded looking at the floor.

''Alright. I'll tell you.''

Izaya continued typing noticing that you were staring at the floor, not paying attention, he knocked a pencil off his desk purposely.

''Oh, can you get that for me~?'' He asked politely.

''Okay.'' You moved your chair out and bent down to get it.

Izaya smirked under his breath as he averted his eyes towards your ass sneakily.

Unaware of what he was doing, you brought yourself back up.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you placed the pencil back on his desk. You were still waiting for the information.

''Are you going to tell me?'' You asked.

Izaya stood up and walked round to the front of his desk; he leaned against it. You stood up too, just seconds away from his face.

''Enough talking.'' Izaya replied smirking.

''W-What?'' You nervously went to grab your bag off his desk which was behind him. You reached to grab it when you felt his hand slide across your waist.

Your lips were seconds away from his..the tension..and heat began to rise as he leaned in and kissed you softly.

You blushed brightly as you kissed back, not knowing what else to do.

He pulled you closer, pressing himself against you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, quickly dominating his lips.

You wrestled with his tongue for a few moments then he cupped your ass cheeks, switching places. Putting you onto his desk he began moving his kisses down your neck and onto your collar bones.

''I-Izaya..~'' you whimpered as he continued planting little baby kisses down your collar bones. He slowly slid one hand up your shirt; stroking your stomach.

You bit your lip stifling the small moans that wanted to escape. He carried on doing it, till he reached your boobs; he began massaging them softly.

''A-Ahh..~'' - you moaned.

He stopped kissing your collar bones and looked into your eyes with pure lust. You were completely at the mercy of Izaya Orihara. Izaya then took your shirt off. With a smirk he scanned the body that was before him.

''Wow..'' He mumbled placing his hands back onto your body.

The blush on your cheeks began to darken as his words sunk into you.

He leaned in and whispered into your ear; ''I know you want this.''

Your eyes widened slightly; practically melting over his voice. ''O-Of course I do, Izaya..''

''Well then~'' He smirked once again; sliding his hands down your body to your hips. ''Lets make it happen.''

Before you knew it he had you leaned over his desk. He pulled down your skirt and blushed at the sight. Izaya then rubbed your over your panties lightly. ''Ngh..~'' Small moans then escaped your lips.

He kept rubbing till he eventually stuck two fingers inside of you. A loud yelp leaked out as he began pulsing his fingers inside of you. Making you wetter and wetter. He continued with this process.

''A-Ah..Izaya, I feel like I'm going to explode!'' You yelled; digging your nails into the desk.

Izaya pushed his fingers deeper; deep enough to penetrate you.

''F-Fuck-!'' You jolted your head back as you felt the climax rising. A few more thrusts and you'd be there.

He trusted his fingers harder and harder till you screamed. ''I-Izaya~~!''

''Moan for me~'' He demanded.

You panted softly and continued moaning lightly, the feeling was just pure pleasure and happiness. He pulled his fingers out and licked them.

You remained in that position. With a smirk you stood up; stumbling a bit. Quite light headed.

''O-Oh my..'' You quickly pulled your skirt back up.

''How was that, _~?'' He glanced over at you; still licking his fingers.

''Too good.'' You replied.

''Good~ Oh, we must not tell anyone that this happened. Won't you be a good girl and not say anything~?'' Izaya spoke; in a low tone.

''Alright, I wont say anything.'' You nodded your head and grabbed your bag. Swiftly leaving the room.

''Tch, silly girl.~'' Izaya mumbled as you left. He then sat back down and continued typing.

* * *

ENDDDD~~ Sorry for the crappy ending. x


End file.
